We will analyze CT colonography (virtual colonoscopy) data using computer-assisted diagnosis methods. These methods attempt to identify and characterize colonic polyps automatically, thereby improving physician accuracy and efficiency. We will compare the results of the computer analyses with the ?ground truth? data (conventional colonoscopy, pathologic analysis).